1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include function blocks for performing a variety of operations. The function blocks are connected to a bus and communicate with each other to through the communication protocol of the bus.
Each function block may serve as a master function block and a slave function block. When a first function block and a second function bock communicate through the bus, the first function block may transmit a read request to the second function block, and the second function block may transmit data to the first function block in response to the read request. Otherwise, when the first function block transmits a write request and then data to the second function block, the second function block may store the transmitted data in response to the write request. In this example, the first function block is the master function block, and the second function block is the slave function block operating for the first function block. A single function block may serve as both a master function block and a slave function block.